


cross words

by littlemisswinchester



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisswinchester/pseuds/littlemisswinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I saw a picture on Facebook and thought screw it ima write a bro fic about Crowley being the crosswords king</p>
            </blockquote>





	cross words

Crowley was sitting in his favorite lazy-boy doing the Sunday crosswords, Castiel in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He had most of the puzzle figures out when his phone started playing "Heat of the moment" looking at his phone it said that the moose was calling. 

"Hello moose, how can I help you?" Crowley said 

"Do you still do the Sunday crosswords?" Sam asked. 

"Of course I do, which answer do you need I'll then come up with something for you to do." Crowley said. 

"I need sixteen down and I'll do anything for you and Cas." Sam said.   
"Hephaestus, Sam learn your Greek God's. Also Castiel and I will see you and Gabriel for dinner." Crowley said hanging up.   
"Cas darling, we are having moose and Gabriel over for dinner


End file.
